


Marry me? (No homo, though) (just a little homo)

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More of my weird 'powers based on lions' headcanon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Six years ago, if someone told me I'd fall in love with you, I'd have thought they were crazy. Like, really? You of all people? No way."</p><p>"Wow, thanks."</p><p>"I have a point," Lance told him. "I'm getting to it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me? (No homo, though) (just a little homo)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is an apology for the angstfest that was my last fic  
> so enjoy!

This was it. The night Lance had been practicing for for months now.

Unlike Keith's temperature spikes, Lance's lion-related power required a shitton of concentration to keep. It was hard to learn how to focus enough to turn water into ice thick enough to walk on. He'd started small, cooling small amounts of water. Then he moved on to putting a fine layer of frost on them.

It was weird, but in a good way. Weirdly cool.

Ha, _cool._

It took years to master enough to have him confident in his abilities, but now he was sure his super-romantic plan to sweep his boyfriend off his feet would work. And hopefully, if it did, his boyfriend would become his fiancé. Hopefully.

Even if Keith wasn't ready for that yet, it'd still be a nice little 5 year anniversary.

There was only one problem with his plan- Keith's temperature spikes. He heats up most when flustered, and a marriage proposal would probably cause him to unknowingly set something on fire. And probably melt the ice they'd be standing on. He didn't really want the fancy ring he saved up for to sink into the ocean sand. That would suck.

The solution? Blindfold him, apparently.

"Lance," Keith said, following him along the abandoned beach's sand. It was a nice place not too far from his mama's house, and it didn't get a lot of visitors at night. It was perfect for privacy. "What's with the blindfold? I can't see anything."

Lance's heart rate picked up more the closer they got to the water. He looked between the frost building up on the surface of the surf to Keith blindly stumbling after him with a grip on his wrist. He managed a nervous smile. "That's kinda the point, babe," he said. "Wouldn't be a surprise otherwise." He hesitantly set one foot on the thickening ice surface. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Keith said automatically. "Why? Are you gonna dump me in the water?"

"Not on purpose." he muttered under his breath, moving slowly and steadily on the ice.

"What was that?" Keith asked as he stepped on the ice.

"Nothing," he said. It was holding up nicely for now. The small box in his jacket's pocket reminded him that might not stay the case. He finally stopped, reaching for the purple velvet ring box. Keith raised an eyebrow. "I just want you to stay calm, okay?"

If only he could take his own advice. His heart felt ready to spring out his chest. "O-kay?" Keith said.

Lance licked his dry lips, freeing his hand from his boyfriend's grasp. It was finally time. Should he kneel? Should he say the sappy speech he'd prepared? Was he overthinking this?

He held the deep purple soft box in both hands while he started doing what he did best- talk. "You know," he started. "Six years ago, if someone told me I'd fall in love with you, I'd have thought they were crazy. Like, really? You of all people? No way."

"Wow, thanks."

"I have a point," Lance told him. "I'm getting to it."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I'd also have been really wrong. I thought you were a broody, bad boy wannabe who probably listened to My Chemical Romance or something like that." He swallowed around the lump in his throat, staring down at the glistening ice. The seawater around it still moved, splashing his ankles with freezing cold saltwater. Despite that, listening to the waves against the beach did help calm him down. "Turns out, you're a great guy. Protective, fierce, not to mention the fantastic ass."

Keith let out a breathy laugh at the last one. Yet another point.

"You're also adorable," he added. "And I'm pretty sure your smile could cure cancer or something."

He looked at the ice under Keith's feet. Looked good so far- he only hoped it would stay that way. Lance knelt down, the knee of his jeans immediately getting soaked. But he didn't care at the moment.

"And," he said. "I'm lucky to be this close to you already for years now," he fumbled with the box, opening it to show the glittering silver band with a small ruby. "You can take off the blindfold now. Just... try not to freak out."

"Okay?" Keith reached for the back of his head, untying the knot quickly. He blinked a couple times and looked at his surroundings. And then in front of him.

Lance only hoped the shocked look was a good thing. "Keith Kogane," he said. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh my god," Keith breathed out, looking down at the ice he was standing on. "This- you- I thought-" Lance could see the ice under his feet thinning slowly, his boyfriend gaping like a fish.

"I'm guessing the speechlessness is a good thing?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes," it started as a whisper he barely heard. "Yes! _God,_ yes!" Keith picked him up to his feet, barely giving him a chance to close the box so the ring wouldn't fall out. With a giddy laugh, Keith spun him around once before putting him back down.

Unfortunately, the weight of both of them was enough to break the thin ice. With a splash of still-cold-as-fuck water, the two were drenched with the back of their jeans probably covered in wet sand. But that didn't matter.

Because the smiling, soaked mess sitting in front of him had said yes. Lance leaned forward to press his lips against Keith's.

His soft lips tasted salty.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: squishy--squish  
> (I take drabble requests)


End file.
